


A New Girlfriend

by Maxbass



Category: Original Work, TheTerribleFairy
Genre: Anal Sex, Diners, Double Penetration, Eventual Romance, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Futanari, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Amy sits in a diner waiting for her girlfriend Alicia to come for their date but she is late and Amy gets a little annoyed at that when the door finally opens yet a redhead steps in. Amy smiles when she sees Alicia walk behind the redhead but wonsers why she is talking to the redhead and why they both walk towards her.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (Teenager) © MaxbassAmy and Alicia (c) [url=https://twitter.com/TerribleFairy]TerribleFairy[/url]
Relationships: Amy/Alicia/Marcella Highthorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A New Girlfriend

“Why is she not here yet? We had a date set for today and she is not here yet” Amy thinks while she looks at her watch as she sits at the diner where she is supposed to meet her girlfriend Alicia here and orders another milkshake which the waitress brings to her shortly. “If she is not here in five minutes I’m going to leave for home” The blond girl with the twin tails thinks a little agitated while letting out a deep sigh before she takes the straw to her lips and drinks from her milkshake when the door of the diner opens.

Those light brown eyes of the blond girl go to the door when a redheaded girl walks in which has a fade in her hair making it look like the colors of fire in a long ponytail and her arms and upper body has several tattoos on it while the girl wears a red top and black training pants with a pair of sneakers on her feet who looks back when someone behind her comes walk in and Amy’s eyes widen when she sees her girlfriend Alicia behind the unknown redheaded girl with whom Alicia seem to be in a conversation with.

“Who is she and why is Alicia bringing her along on our date?” she wonders annoyed when she sees Alicia seeing her and point at her to the stranger. The two walk towards Amy still chatting a bit before Alicia turns to Amy. “I’m sorry I’m late Amy but work was hard and I had to train my new colleague here on how things work” Alicia says in an apologetic tone while she looks at the redhead behind her “this is Marcella, she has just started working at the store I work at and just moved to our town last month so she doesn’t know a lot people so I thought to bring her along though I know you wanted it to be just you and me together”

The blond girl with the ponytail turns towards Marcella and notices for the first time that her new colleague has heterochromatic eyes when she sees that Marcella’s right eye is green and the left eye is a dark kind of yellow before she introduces Amy to her before they both sit down. “I’m sorry to intrude on your date, I didn’t mean to but I hope to get to know you and maybe become friends” Marcella says to Amy in a warm and musical voice.

Amy looks the new person over and notices some of the same things that Alicia did but her eyes catches the single earring Marcella is wearing in her left ear. “What is that?” she asks bluntly and points at the earring which makes the redhead go to her left ear with a warm smile on her lips. “That is a magatama which was gifted to me by a dear friend of mine” she tells Amy who she offers a closer look without taking the earring out.

The girl with the twin-tails in her hair takes a closer look at the amber colored earring when her eyes drift to the chest of the girl. “Damn, she got big boobs as well” Amy thinks while her eyes are glued on the large chest of the redhead “damn, why is she so big” she thinks when she sees that Marcella had noticed her staring. Marcy quickly sits back in her chair with a slight blush on her cheeks which only makes Amy even more curious about this new person.

Alicia and Marcella order their milkshakes as well and the three chat a little more and Amy’s mood slowly improves during this. By the end of it Amy is more cheerful and starts to warm up to the new girl. “I know we had agreed to spend the evening together Alicia but would you like to join us and watch a movie on TV at my place Marcella?” Amy offers and Marcella gladly accepts it.

The three of them walk down the streets and chat a little more before they arrive and enter the home of Amy. She guides her guests to the living room and heads to the kitchen leaving Alicia and Marcella alone sitting on the couch. “She can be quite impulsive but she is nice and means well though she can be mischievous as well” Alicia giggles a little when she remembers how things went when she and Amy got reunited after a while of not seeing one another.

“I can see why you like her, she’s cute and once she let her annoyance of me being there go…it was nice talking to her as well and she seems nice” Marcy grins and Alicia nods. “She can be overly nice once she finds something about you she likes which usually something naughty” the blond dickgirl giggles at that which makes Marcella grin. “Honestly I’m glad I met you and Amy, it can be tough being in a town like this without friends” the redhead smiles and kisses the cheek of the blonde who looks flustered at this when she hears her new friend thanking her when Amy walks in.

“What are you two talking about?” Amy asks curiously when she comes in with some snacks and drinks which she puts on the table. “Oh Marcella just told me that she thinks you’re cute” Alicia chuckles when she sees the expression on the redhead’s face. “Oh does she now?” Amy grins and decides to sit on their new friend’s lap which makes Alicia chuckle when she tells Marcella that is what she meant by being mischievous. “Oh hardly, I have only just started” the smaller blond grins while she wiggles her butt on the redhead’s lap which causes a surprising response from the redhead that causes Amy to look into those heterochromatic eyes when she realizes what it is that went bump against her butt.

“Mmm she has a cock to? This could be interesting and it feels nice and big just like…” Amy thinks while her eyes turn towards her girlfriend when an idea comes to her mind which makes her smirk. Alicia sees this smirk and gulps since she knows full well what that smirk means but tries not to think about it yet she keeps on wondering what her girlfriend has on her mind. “Hmmm I feel like I need some more snack and drinks, I didn’t count on a third guest” Amy says while she wraps an arm around Marcella’s neck 

“Would you be so kind Alicia to buy a few more snacks and drinks for tonight? The supermarket is nearby as you know?” Amy asks sweetly to her girlfriend who raises an eyebrow but what Amy says makes sense to her. Alicia gets up and looks at Marcella before she asks “do you have something you’d like to have Marcella?”The redhead thinks for a second “nothing particular, I am sure whatever you pick will be delicious” she replies which makes Alicia giggle before she gets out of the door.

“Seems someone enjoyed me sitting on their lap” Amy giggles and rubs her sexy ass on the dickgirl’s lap who blushes a little embarrassed when the girl grins while she gets of the redhead’s lap. The twin-tailed girl stands in front of her guest and stairs into those heterochromatic eyes while her hand starts to rub over that bulge which twitches in response. “But what about Alicia?” Marcella whimpers but she cannot hide her growing excitement from the mischievous blond who grins when she suddenly pulls those black training pants down at the front and coos when she sees that hard girlcock pokes out of its hiding place. “Oooh that seems to be more honest than your lips” Amy grins and gives the head a few licks before she wraps her lips around the head.

Amy licks and slurps eagerly on that fat shaft making lewd noises between her new friend’s thighs. Her hand cups those huge nuts attached to them and fondles them when suddenly she makes a discovery. “Mmm it tastes so good mmm! Is that a pussy behind her balls?” she thinks and rubs her finger over it for confirmation “it is a pussy mmm this could be even more interesting” she thinks again when she adjusts her plan for a quick bit of fun for something more long term. 

“Oooh god I know I shouldn’t do this to my new friend but she is so damn good at it!” Marcella thinks while moaning sounds come from her lips which got a little louder when the girl begins to rub her slit as well as suck her pole. Her body begins to feel hotter and the herm starts to get turned on more and more by the attention Amy gives her shaft. “Oooh you’re so good at this aaah fuck mmm! Don’t think I can last much longer” the redhead moans after a few minutes of furious cock sucking when Amy pulls Marcella’s meat lollipop from her lips.

“Mmm my turn now, time to get serious” Amy grins and gets up while she pulls her dress and panties off. The girl then pulls Marcella’s top of to show those big breasts of hers and suckles on those hard nipples before she grins “mmm I want this dick inside me, I want you to fuck me hard and deep and there is no refusing me” Amy says with a grin on her face while she sits next to Marcella with her legs spread wide.

“Mmm time to feed my lower lips for the snacks you’ll be getting soon when Alicia returns” she grins while her finger gestures the herm to come in closer. Marcella gulps at first but the offer is just too good to refuse and gets up to remove her pants entirely followed by her top. Amy looks appreciative at the sight of that tattooed nude body of the hermaphrodite who leans over her while she starts aiming her rod at Amy’s womanhood. The redhead’s widen when Amy assisted in the penetration by wrapping her legs around the waste of Marcella and forces that shaft to go inside all the way.

“Oooh fuck aah it feels so good aah fuck!” Marcella moans loudly when she feels her shaft swallowed by the girl’s lower lips which makes Amy giggle a little. “Glad you like my pussy, Marcella” she whispers seductively “now go and fuck it like you mean it, darling” Amy smiles seductively while urging her guest on to move those sexy hips. “God I just can’t resist her” Marcella thinks when she starts to move her hips back and forth when she gives in into her lust and her ass starts to jiggle when she begins to fuck the girl.

“ Hope Marcella will enjoy the things I got for her” Alicia smiles a little when she stands in front of her girlfriend’s apartment door when she hears moans coming from the other side of the door. “She didn’t do what I think she did?” Alicia slightly panics when she realizes what the sounds could be and quickly opens the door. She looks stunned when she sees Amy and Marcella having sex and drops the bag on the floor. Her eyes look from stunned to surprise when she realized that Marcella has a dick like she has and it turns Alicia on a little watching this scene before her eyes while her thick shaft starts to press against her pants.

Amy grins when she sees her girlfriend standing there with a hardening pole causing a nice bulge. “Mmm why don’t you get naked and join us, Alicia? There is a nice surprise behind Marcella’s balls for you” Amy grins before she begins to kiss Marcella and it only gets her girlfriend turned on even more. A chuckle comes from Amy’s lips while her tongue plays with Marcella’s when she sees Alicia getting naked now and walks towards them and thinks “mmm this is going to be so much fun for all of us”

The blond girl with the ponytail walks towards the two lovers while her hard rod swayed from left to right like a metronome when Alicia notices what her girlfriend meant when she sees that Marcella not only has a dick like she does but also a pussy like her girlfriend. “Mmm oh my I see what you mean! Well I hope you don’t mind me helping myself to your vagina since your dick is in my girlfriend’s pussy” Alicia giggles a little but she cannot stop herself when she aims her meat missile at its target before she plunges in deep.

The redhead grunts and gasps when she feels that huge pole dive deep inside her but she is unable to speak because Amy does not stop kissing her. “Mmm aah didn’t know she had one to aaah and it is buried so deep inside me!” she moans deeply while the other dickgirl’s pole slides hard and deep inside her. Her dripping pussy holds a tight grip on that pole while she loses her mind to the pleasure these two are giving her.

“Aaaah her cock just got harder when Alicia went inside mmm fuck this is so hot and so much better than I had planned just look at her fucking Marcella” Amy thinks while she moans in the kiss and Alicia drills hard and deep, the expression on the girl with the blonde ponytail tells her that she is enjoying it as much as she does. “Mmm we’re going to do this lots more after we finish today” Amy giggles in her mind before they all cum after minutes of sex and seed spills from both dicks while two pussies squirt like a geyser.

“Ooh god, I came so hard and so much” Alicia pants while she pulls out of Marcella who does the same from Amy. The herm’s hole and cock still drip from her dual orgasm “ooh same her and I can still feel your seed swim in my womb” she tells Alicia who blushes in response. “Mmm but we’re not done yet” Amy grins “I want to get double penetrated by these huge shafts” and then strokes the two dickgirls’ shafts making sure they stay hard after their first sexual encounter as a threesome.

“She is always this forward when she’s horny” Alicia giggles while she looks in Marcella’s eyes before she kisses the redhead. “I’ve noticed” Marcella was just about to say when the blonde silenced her by kissing her which she happily returns. Their shafts hardening again from Amy’s stroking which she follows with licking the tips as well when Alicia breaks the kiss. “We better give her what she wants, she will just keep going until we do” Alicia grins and winks. “I believe that, so let’s do as she wishes” Marcella says before she pulls back and gets behind the twin-tailed girl.

The redhead lifts Amy up and pushes her moist shaft into that tight pucker while Alicia pushes her pole deep into that well-used snatch. “Oooh god yes, so full of cock” Amy giggle moans in delight when pleasure courses though her body and the two dickgirls with ponytails begin to thrust their poles deep inside her.

The three of them lose track of time while they have sex changing positions from double penetrating Amy to spit roasting the girl to one on one action where they change partners often when it would be just Alicia and Marcella, Amy and Alicia, Marcella and Amy and so on as well as more threesome kind of fun until they all lay there exhausted on the couch watching the movie they had intended to watch in the first place.

“That was fun, I really like you Marcella” Alicia says shyly and Amy grins “yeah I agree with my girlfriend here” The herm blushes and giggles “I feel that way to, never felt this welcome” she says while sticking her tongue out cutely. An idea comes to Amy’s mind, she whispers something in her girlfriend’s ear who smiles and looks at Marcella before she nods. The herm looks confused at this exchange between the two which makes Amy only grin even more before she speaks “we just decided that we don’t want to be your friend…we want you to be our girlfriend to, what do you say?” she asks while they both eagerly look at Marcella for a response.

At first Marcella looks disappointed at those first words but disappointment turns to surprise when Amy finished speaking. Her mind races while the two wait for her reply but her heart already knows the answer “I would love for you two to be my girlfriends” she smiles as she accepts their offer and they cuddle together happily while the movie finishes.

The End or only the beginning?


End file.
